Mademoiselle l'Ex Reine Rouge
by L'Ex-Reine Rouge
Summary: Voici que la longue histoire "re"commence en un point de vue bien particulier : celui d'Excel, une simple humaine de 15 ans de notre monde. Ne lisez pas avant d'avoir lu les 38 tomes, s'il vous plait!
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour ! Merki à tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur le lien de cette fic about SDK – Samurai Deeper Kyo !!

Il n'y a pour le moment pas grand-chose à lire mais l'histoire dépasse les 35 chapitres déjà ! Avis donc aux motivés ! Bah, lisez comme bon vous semble, ça me fait déjà très plaisir si vous souhaitez lire ma première fic… Bon, je blablatte, mais je devrais finir, non ?

Il va sans dire que les perso de SDK ne m'appartiennent pas!

Amusez-vous bien!

Excel

_Prologue_

- Allez Julie! Dépêche-toi un peu! La prof de Français ne va pas nous accepter cette fois!  
- No soucie, Sly! Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Excel!  
- Gomen, EX-CEL-SA-MA!! XD  
- Pas besoin de m'élevé à un tel rang!  
- Rien n'est trop beau pour la Sadique Reine Mibu!  
- Héhé! :p

_Les deux jeunes filles de secondes (donc 15 ans et 15 ans et demi) frappèrent à la porte de leur salle de cours. Par chance leur professeur les accepta et elles purent rejoindre Riku, leur amie, qui avait gardé un trio de table. __  
__Le cours de Français débuta. Il était 8 heures et peu de gens étaient réveillés..._

- Julie, peux-tu aller à la loge faire des photocopie, s'il te plait?

_La fille en question sursauta. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demanda ceci. Comme elle n'était pas du genre à contredire ses professeurs, elle fila vers la sortie du bâtiment en direction de la loge. Pour y accéder, elle devait traverser une route menant au parking des professeurs. Il était 8 heures et peu de gens étaient réveillés... " Allez savoir comment, notre héroïne fut percutée par une voiture qui entrait à une vitesse excessive dans le lycée, alors qu'elle avait entreprit de traverser la route. __  
__Des copies s'éparpillèrent en tout sens tandis que le noir ombrageait la vue de la jeune fille avant de l'envelopper complètement..._


	2. Chapter 1

Nous voilà partis avec le premier chapitre… Bonne lecture ! :D

- Hm? Mais où suis-je?  
- Oh! Elle se réveille! Regardez!

_Julie ( - Nan pas Julie! Excel!! )... Bon, alors... EXCEL ouvrit progressivement les paupières. Ses yeux ne virent rien pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque sa cécité fut chassée par la lumière, elle s'aperçut...qu'elle ne connaissait pas les visages qui l'encadraient! Elle se redressa brusquement, fut prise de vertige, lutta pour observer ces visages inconnus._

- Où je suis? Bon sang mais où j'ai atterri...?  
- Et bien vous êtes dans une petite ville au pied du Mont Fuji... Enfin non loin du Mont Fuji en comptant la Foret Maudite.  
- La.. La foret .La Forêt "Maudite"? Vous ne vouliez pas plutôt dire "Interdite"? Oô Qui êtes vous?

_Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, prise d'une panique soudaine. Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur les habits de ces gens. Ils portaient des espèces de kimonos un peu sales. Des kimonos en France? Qui plus est des kimonos sales? Oô_

-Owlalaaahw.. "" Monsieur, y'a un carnaval dans le coin? Je ne reçois pas les papiers des programmes de ma mairie.

_Les yeux de son interlocuteur en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan._

- Je ne comprends rien à votre jargon, mademoiselle, et Dieu sait que j'aimerais vous éclairer... Mais au fait, comment vous appelez vous?  
- Je vous retourne la question monsieur.  
- Ah, oui, pardonnez mon impolitesse! Appelez-moi Taro.  
- Taro San... Je suis... Excel!

_La jeune "Excel" se leva._

- Quant à la forêt... Son nom est bien Aokigahara, n'est ce pas?  
- Vous êtes étrangère?  
- ... On pourrait dire ça, oui.

_Excel avait compris qu'elle n'était plus dans son monde. Sans doute un rêve. Mais ce rêve lui semblait très réel. Bien plus qu'aucun autre! Ces sensations - le vent, les odeurs, le toucher, l'impression de vraiment parler, etc... - ... tout lui semblait criant de vérité! Elle avait donc décidé de profiter de son rêve! C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle rêvait... _

- Mais oui, reprit Taro, c'est bien de cette forêt qu'il s'agit, et je vous conseille fortement d'en rester très à l'écart, parce qu'une fois à l'intérieur...  
- ...même une boussole ne servirait à rien et il serait inutile de tenter d'en ressortir! Je "connais bien" cette fameuse forêt.

_Excel avait sidéré l'homme de par cette coupure. A vrai dire, comment une étrangère qui ne savait même pas où elle avait atterri connaissait l'existence d'une telle forêt? Excel sentit une pointe de fierté en elle. Fan de SDK jusqu'au bout de ses nuits! _

- Merci pour vos précieuses infos m'sieur! :D A la revoyure, même si j'en doute!  
- ...Oh, et bien au revoir... Oô

_Excel s'élança dans un grand élan de joie vers la mythique forêt! Elle savait qu'il y avait maints dangers mais au bout se trouvait... l'Ex-Roi Rouge! Son ultime et divin but! Et comme elle était dans un rêve, elle ne risquait rien, la future Reine Mibu! Elle commença à se faire tout plein de film sur sa rencontre avec l'Ex-Roi Rouge! XD C'était Excel tout craché! Perdue dans ses pensées romantiques, pour pas dire fantasmes, elle se rendit soudain compte que la nuit était tombée, qu'elle était en plein milieu de la forêt et qu'elle n'y voyait plus grand chose! Elle n'était pas nyctalope mais myope. D'ailleurs, elle regrettait que ce rêve fut si précis : sa myopie était du voyage! Du coup, Excel ne pouvait pas compter sur son pauvre oeil gauche (car le droit était presque normal! )... Bon, elle n'était pas aveugle non plus. Sauf en cet instant. Mais c'était bien parce qu'il faisait trop noir pour ne pas tomber à cause d'une racine que l'on n'avait pas vue. XD__  
__A terre, elle ne se releva pas et décida de se recroqueviller en attendant le matin. Ce rêve était décidemment trop réaliste. Elle grelottait de froid et avait ressentit la chute! ___

_Le lendemain, un rayon réalisa l'exploit de traverser l'opacité des feuilles et réveilla notre jeune héroïne. Elle s'étira, se leva, s'étira de nouveau et ouvrit les yeux. Encore des racines? Oô Bon ben... Elle avait donc fait un rêve dans un rêve. Cette nuit l'avait emporté près de son lycée, et elle avait revécu la scène pendant laquelle elle avait été percutée par une voiture... Elle frissonna. Et si elle était morte? Si c'était sa nouvelle vie qu'elle était en train de faire là? Excel secoua la tête et repartit de bon pied. C'était impossible! Vivre dans le monde de SDK! Et puis quoi encore, ce serait un véritable enfer au paradis! Excel ne tenait pas à mourir au paradis... __  
__Au bout de plusieurs longues journées de marches, elle arriva devant une titanesque porte de marbre avec précision. Elle avait été blanche, elle le savait. Maintenant, elle était noircie par l'usure des années, le manque d'entretient et surtout par le sang de tout ceux qui s'étaient risqués à la franchir! Notre jeune héroïne ne savait que faire! Elle ne possédait pas la force légendairissime des Mibu! Alors elle s'avança tout près du pas et...toqua trois petits coups. Ces coups résonnèrent comme le début d'un morceau. Le début de la fin peut-être? Nan mais quelle abrutie de frapper à une porte aussi dangereuse!! Elle avait pourtant lu des centaines de fois ses SDK!! Quelle cruche... --"_

- Cruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruche...  
- Oui c'est pour quoi?  
- ...cruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruchecruche...  
- HUMHUM!!  
- ...cruchecruchecruchecruchecruche... ?

_Excel était tellement occupée à se foutre des pichinettes à elle-même qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la porte avait été ouverte par une personne tout à fait banale. Mais! Attention! Derrière cette apparence se cachait sans doute un monstre sanguinaire doté de pouvoirs dépassant l'imagination des simplets d'esprits! Excel s'inclina poliment. Sauvons les apparences!_

- Ohayooooooo! :) Je viens pour... hum...

_Bon sang! Creuse-toi les méninge!!_

- Je suis chargée de remettre, euh, ceci... _(elle sortit un papier plié en quatre à la va-vite de la poche de son jean - un jean dans un rêve avec des kimonos...Oô - et le brandit devant elle avec ferveur)_...ceci donc, à Monsieur Sa Royale Majesté Divine l'Ex-Roi Rouge.

_En fait, ce petit et insignifiant morceau de papier tout froissé, c'était un des mots qu'elle avait échangé pendant un cours de la veille avec Riku. Elle se remercia de ne pas être une sainte en classe!_

- De qui ça vient? demanda le garde, étonné et suspicieux.  
- ... De mon Maître... Kéro! C'est très important et il tient à ce que je le remette en personne à Monsieur Sa Roya...  
- Oué c'est bon, allez passe vite avant que je m'énerve.  
- Je vous remercie de votre collaboration! Je vous ferai connaître auprès de mon Maître.  
- Je vous en suis très reconnaissant Mademoiselle mais si vous vouliez bien circuler vite...  
- Oh! Bien sûr! Bien sûr!

_Sur ce, Excel passa vite la frontière symbolisée par cette porte ensanglantée. Frontière entre les créatures de la forêt et les descendants des Dieux Mibu. Et voilà! Elle était enfin en territoire Mibu! Plus que..."une vingtaine de tomes" avant d'atteindre celui qu'elle espérait tant rencontrer dans ce rêve! Elle passa facilement la seconde porte tout en se demanda pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas changer de vêtements et comment elle n'avait pas eu affaire aux créatures de la forêt, surtout durant la nuit... Cela lui semblait étrange. __  
__Elle était en pleine rue, au milieu des Mibu quand soudain, une silhouette fonça droit sur elle! Etant humaine et impuissante, elle fixa l'"OVNI" filer sur elle, ahurie! Elle identifia alors un samurai. Il y avait dans son regard rouge une lueur étrange de haine. Oô_

- Mais j'ai rien fait moi!!

_Le samurai brandit son sabre et l'abattit sur la jeune fille! Excel ferma les yeux par peur. Elle entendit clairement le choc du sabre sur une surface dure. Elle leva subrepticement une paupière, et un mélange d'émerveillement et de surprise lui fit ouvrir la seconde. Elle était sauve! Elle s'était sauvée précisément. Un halo de lumière rouge l'entourait et avait bloqué la coup mortel du samurai inconnu! Excel croisa le regard de ce dernier. La haine avait laissé place à une vive terreur. Et le samurai s'enfuit!! Oô Décidément, ce monde était...bien étrange! Mais si cela l'avait sauvée! Tant mieux! Qui était ce mystérieux samurai en proie à une si dure haine? Excel soupira, et le halo rouge s'évanouit dans l'air. Etait-ce son pouvoir qu'elle avait vu à l'oeuvre? Ou était-ce celui de quelqu'un qui la protégeait? Qui pouvait la protéger? Elle n'avait fait la connaissance de personne ici, excepté Taro et le garde (et maintenant le samurai mais bon il risquait pas de la sauver de lui-même!)... Sans trouver de réponses à ses multiples questions, Excel repartit droit vers ce qui lui semblait être la route des cinq portes. __  
__Bizarrement, elle ne croisa ni Keikoku, ni les deux damoiselles infirmières, ni Taihaku, ni Chinmei, et encore moins Shinrei! Et il y avait plein de Mibu qui traversait ces portes en même temps qu'elle, en faite... C'était vraiment bizarre.__  
__Au crépuscule, la jeune adolescente arriva au pied d'un immense escalier de marbre. Mais? Il n'y avait pas une salle ou le chemin se séparait en quatre couloirs? Oô Même que Kyo avait pris le quatrième!! Mais c'était quoi ce bin's? __  
__Bon, si la tâche était facilitée, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique!___

_Après avoir grimpé un nombre incalculable de marches marbrées, la jeune fille essoufflée se retourna et observa le territoire Mibu. On y voyait vraiment loin, d'ici! Excel avait beau ne pas avoir le vertige, elle prit conscience de la hauteur et son pouls s'accéléra. Se tournant vers ce qui devait être le Palais du Yin et du Yang, l'adolescente repris son parcours qui s'achèverait bientôt, tout comme son interminable journée. A chaque pas, son coeur battait un peu plus vite et plus fort, et elle lui psalmodiait tout en dévorant l'oeuvre architecturale des yeux :_

- Tais-toi... Tais-toi... Tais-toi... Tais-toi...

_Elle grimpa de nouveau quelques marches, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la montagne qu'elle avait escaladée! Elle pénétra dans le Palais et se retrouva baignée dans une lumière dorée. De part et d'autre d'elle, des colonnes. Un long couloir... Et ça brillait de partout! Elle qui s'était attendue à voir la salle du trône en entrant! Quelle idiote elle faisait! Elle grimpa encore et encore des centaines de marches, en se plaignant de l'avancée technologique archaïque! Pas de quoi faire un ascenseur dans ce monde? Enfin, elle poussa une porte qui serait sans doute la dernière, étant donné sa différence..._


	3. Chapter 2

C'était tout à fait comme dans le manga, voire même mieux

_C'était tout à fait comme dans le manga, voire même mieux! Beau, luxueux, lumineux, spacieux, etc... Elle lâcha un "waaaaoww", stupéfaite de l'immensité et de la splendeur de la salle du trône!__  
__Il n'y avait personne. Pas de Quatre Sage, pas d'Ex-Roi-Rouge, pas de... Pas de Ruru. Personne. Dans le fond, ça n'était pas plus mal. Le choc était déjà bien assez important et il n'était pas nécessaire d'ajouter une rencontre mémorable!Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve! Pourtant si réel? Rêvait-t-elle cependant bien? Cette question torturait la jeune Excel.__  
__Celle-ci se dirigea à pas lent et hésitant vers l'escalier du trône. Elle contempla toute la salle sur son passage, du sol au plafond, de plus en plus époustouflée. Elle se trouvait maintenant au pied de l'escalier gauche. Elle posa un pied sur le première marche. Rien ne se produisit, naturellement! On n'était pas dans un temple égyptien ou maya, il n'y avait pas de pièges! Elle gravit avec précaution et impatience ces escaliers et se posta à coté du trône. Ses yeux le détaillèrent vaguement (elle ne le connaissait que trop bien) avant de s'évader pour embrasser la salle. Quelle belle vue le Roi ne partageait pas! Elle se surprit à le traiter de "petit égoïste", même si c'était sans animosité quelconque, au contraire. __  
__A présent, que faire? Il était absent et personne ne daignait l'accueillir... Bon! __  
__Fatiguée de son long pèlerinage, elle s'installa sans hésitation sur le trône de son bien-aimé qui ne la connaissait même pas! Elle ferma les yeux, soupira et attendit un long moment, vu qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Soudain, une voix très douce lui adressa la parole :_

- Ce palais n'est-t-il pas splendide? Il a fallu énormément de temps aux architectes Mibu de l'époque pour le bâtir, qu'en pensez-vous?

_Excel sursauta, ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la voix. Elle étouffa une exclamation et se leva précipitamment._

- Vous... Vous êtes...!  
- Je suis désolé de vous prendre au dépourvu, mademoiselle, mais ma promenade est terminée, alors je suis revenu ici.  
- Vous êtes le Roi Rouge?! Oô  
- En effet. Je ne vous connais pas mais vous êtes bien renseignée!  
- Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici? Normalement ce n'est pas vous qui... Où est l'Ex-Roi Rouge?

_Et oui! Devant la jeune fille se dressait le beau Kyôzaburô. (Faut dire ce qui est, hein? ) Alors... Ben Excel ne captait plus, tout simplement. Pourquoi il était là?_

- L'Ex-Roi Rouge est parti il y a déjà un bon moment pour rencontrer les habitants de la foret, mademoiselle.  
- Les créatures! Oô

_Le Roi Rouge fronça les sourcils. Comment le savait-t-elle?_

- Alors on n'en est que là... marmonna Excel. C'est pas drôle, vraiment! Mais au fait, Roi Rouge, _reprit-t-elle à l'adresse dudit personnage_, est-ce que l'Ex-Roi Rouge est encore assez bon pour sauver une fille comme moi?  
- Je ne comprends pas, jeune fille, que voulez vous dire?  
- Et bien il se trouve que j'ai traversé la foret dite "maudite", or, je n'ai pas eu le moindre soucis.  
- ... Oh! Je vois! Bien sûr que oui, il serait assez bon pour ça, il est tellement généreux!  
- Oh.

_Un ange passe, des sourires s'échangent puis la jeune fille compris! Elle eut du mal à se contenir pour ne pas être telle une pile :_

- Ah, Oops! Désolée, pardon, excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous privez de votre place...

_Elle dégagea l'accessibilité au trône en faisant un pas en arrière._

- Merci, jeune fille, mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est votre identité!  
- Ah ben bien sûr! Je suis naze des fois... --"

- Je suis Excel, je suis...une humaine, je ne suis pas vraiment de l'extérieur et je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici.  
- Oh, je vois! Bien, je vais vous faire préparer une chambre, vous m'avez l'air exténuée.  
- J'ai beaucoup marché.

_Le second ange ne se fit pas attendre, les deux personnes restaient l'une en face de l'autre. Vu comme ça, on pouvait penser qu'ils se disputaient la place du trone... Enfin le Roi bougea et quitta la salle Qu'avait-t-il attendu?_

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Pas aller à l'école, c'est pas l'heure, je veux encore faire dodo... HEIN??

_C'est précipitamment que la jeune fille se redressa, prête à regarder à sa droite pour connaître l'heure affichée à son réveil. A la place du cadran à cristaux liquides, elle trouva un plateau argenté garnis à ras bord de toutes sortes de condiments. Effarée, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était qu'en train de réaliser le rêve le plus réaliste de tous les temps! Elle se laissa tomber sur ce qui était un matelas. Un matelas très confortable. Après sa nuit dans la forêt - avec comme gardien hypothétique l'Ex-Roi Rouge en personne! - son périple de la route des cinq portes avec le mystérieux samurai et son ascension phénoménale vers les sommets de la Tour Rouge, vers le Palais du Yin et du Yang, Excel avait quelque peu mal au jambes et au dos... __  
__Cette fois, elle avait atterrit dans un confortable lit dont les draps étaient tissés en une fine soie blanche de qualité. Chiiiiiiiiiiic! :D Elle sourit. Elle était bien. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger son popotin pour prendre le plateau et manger dans le lit, au risque et péril de la soie! Elle referma les yeux. Soudain, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas se diriger vers elle. La personne n'avait pas fermé la porte. Zut! Qui allait-t-elle voir? Sakuya peut-être? Ou un membre de la Kyo-Team? Ou le Roi Rouge? Ou encore quelqu'un d'autre...? Peu désirable de tomber sur un méchant sadique de son mangas préféré, elle entrouvrit les yeux. On la fixait. Elle croisa le regard de cette personne. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas la connaître! _

- Bonjour mademoiselle!  
- Bo. .bonjour...?  
- Je suis une domestique, je venais m'assurer de votre réveil et de vos besoins.  
- Oh. Euh... C'est gentil! Je suis Excel, et je viens de loin, de très loin, d'un pays qui vous ai sans doute inconnu.

_La domestique ne semblait pas très âgée, devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans tout au plus. Elle portait un kimono sobre mais élégant. Sans doute de la soie, tout comme ces maudits draps! Excel voulait les mêmes! _

- Bien! Mademoiselle a fait un périple, à ce que j'ai compris. A-t-elle besoin de quoi que ce soit?  
- Et bien... Je voudrais bien voir le Maître des lieux... Si c'est possible...?  
- Hi hi _(Pourquoi ce "hi hi"? Oô)_ ! Je vois, mademoiselle! _(Mais que voyait-t-elle donc?) _Malheureusement, le "**Maître de ces lieux**" _(elle insista sur cette expression, qui avait eu l'air de l'amuser)_ aime se promener. Il est très probable qu'il se promène dans les jardins.  
- Merci bien! J'aimerais aussi avoir des vêtements, des beaux si possible! :)  
- Bien, je vous apporte cela.

_Après l'avoir congédiée d'un sourire, Excel se leva. La chambre aussi était immense... Grrr! :) Sa tête tomba et elle regarda son propre corps : l'adolescente était munie d'une tunique lui arrivant aux genoux, un peu transparent et très léger. On le lui avait donné la veille en guise de pyjama! C'était un peu le même style que ce qu'avait porté Yuya! Soudain, elle remarqua que certains de ses biens avaient disparu durant la nuit alors qu'elle ne les avait pas quittés! Pas de montre, pas de bijoux! Elle porta ses doigts à ses oreilles. Elle ne sentait plus ses irremplaçable boucles d'oreilles Yin Yang. Et aucune trace tactile de son autre paire! Mais zut quoi! Son bracelet était en argent et ses boucles et sa bague en or (sauf les Yin Yang)! Oô Pillaient-t-ils tous leurs invités à l'instar d'Excel? Oô_

- Mademoiselle?

_Excel pivota mollement. La femme lui tendait une belle étoffe, en soie, évidemment! La domestique s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque la jeune fille demanda, hésitante :_

- S'il vous plait... Heu... C'est que..., _hésita Excel_. Voyez vous, je suis étrangère à votre pays, jusqu'à vos coutumes et codes vestimentaires! " ...

_Finalement elle souffla en remarquant l'air d'incompréhension de son interlocutrice :_

- Je ne sais pas attacher un obi...--"  
- Oh!

_La domestique s'avança, avait pris un air amusé qui irrita dangereusement Excel..._

Alors, ça vous plait ? Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu ! La suite au prochain épisode !


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour everybody ! Pardon pour cette longue attente pour ceux qui sont intéressés…mais le cours de la vie a repris… Votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? (Si vous en aviez une à faire bien sur ) Je l'espère et je vous souhaite une excellente année ponctuée de bonne humeur ! :D

Nous revoici parti… !! Très bonne lecture ! :D

- Bien! Me voilà prête! Attention Kyozaburo! J'arrive!

_Nous voici en compagnie de notre héroïne, marchant à allure pas tellement modérée vers les jardins. Redescendre après être montée... Quelle poisse alors! De toute façon, il arrive bien un moment où l'on est obligé de redescendre... Le soleil l'éblouit lorsqu'elle sortit du palais. __  
__L'endroit était tout contrairement à la veille très fréquenté! Oô Les Mibu avait le droit de venir ici? Elle trouva très vite le Roi Rouge, grâce à ses cheveux rouges (huhu! XD). Il papotait avec des habitants, tout simplement! Etonnant cette paix! Des enfants passèrent devant Excel en riant fort, ils avaient l'air de jouer à "chat". C'était mignon! Y'en avait plein partout d'ailleurs, des enfants! ... _

- QUOI? DES ENFANTS? ÔÔ

_Excel en restait complètement baba! Des enfants de Mibu, ici! Oô Alors Kyo n'était pas encore né? Soudain elle remarqua que les personnes autour d'elle la regardaient silencieusement, certains avec méfiance, d'autre avec peur, d'autre encore avec étonnement. Une seule personne semblait un tantinet gênée pour elle, c'était le Roi Rouge. Après tout, c'était la première personne qu'elle avait côtoyé réellement, enfin, sans compter le gardien, la domestique et Taro! Un sourire béat fendit le visage d'Excel. Le Roi Rouge s'excusa auprès des personnes avec qui il causait et se fraya un chemin parmi les Mibu qui avaient recommencé à déambuler dans les jardins, comme si de rien n'était! _

-Mlle Excel, vous voilà enfin!  
- Et bien oui, mais il est pas très tard, si?  
- Juste assez tard pour déjeuner, mais ce n'est pas grave, vous étiez épuiser!

_CHOC! __Excel ne dormait JAMAIS jusqu'à midi dans son monde! Elle faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui arrivait à six heures du matin dans la cuisine en vous demandant : "Être ou ne pas être... Telle est la question! Qu'en pense-tu? "_

- ça va, vous avez l'air surprise?  
- Oui oui, oui oui!  
- Bien, parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!  
- Ah bon?  
- Oui! Connaissez-vous la raison de cette agitation-là? fit-t-il en montrant d'un geste circulaire de la main tous les Mibu présent.  
- Et bien non! Oô  
- Montons, vous en verrez d'avantage l'ampleur.

_Ils pénétrèrent dans le Palais, montèrent pas mal d'escaliers, et après une myriade de couloirs, ils se retrouvèrent sur un balcon, vers les sommets de la Tour Rouge._

- Regardez donc, Mlle Excel!

_Cette dernière s'exécuta et regarda donc les terres Mibu. D'ici, on voyait une gigantesque masse qui bougeait par-ci par-là. Excel mit du temps à comprendre. _

- Ce sont...  
- Et oui, tous les Mibu sont de sorties!  
- Et pourquoi donc?

_Le Roi Rouge se tourna vers elle :_

- L'Ex-Roi Rouge est de retour!

_Après avoir dévalé les marches en compagnie de Kyozaburo, Excel allait revenir dans les jardins mais l'homme aux yeux rouges l'empoigna :_

- Non, il serait mieux de l'attendre dans la salle du trône. Vous ne ferez qu'interrompre son glorieux retour, les Mibu n'apprécieraient pas! Comme ça, vous ferez mieux connaissance avant la fête.

_Le Roi Rouge l'entraînait déjà vers la salle tout en parlant._

- La fête? Quelle fête? S'enquit la jeune blonde.  
- Et bien la fête de son retour! Le peuple l'apprécie beaucoup, vous savez!

_Plus pour longtemps, s'était dit Excel pour elle-même.__  
__A peine ils eurent gravi les marches du trône que le Roi Rouge obligea la jeune fille à s'asseoir dessus. Et Excel avait beau lui demander pourquoi elle ne devait pas en bouger, il ne lui répondait que par son sourire! Au lieu d'apaiser Excel, ça l'avait énervée! Non mais!! Pourquoi encore des secrets, toujours des secrets! Ça n'en finissait jamais dans ce manga? Lors de sa dernière relecture, elle avait encore élucidé un petit secret ou deux qui n'avaient pas grand rapport avec la trame principale mais qu'il était toutefois intéressant de noter! __  
__Brusquement, une nuée de cris et d'applaudissement parvinrent jusque dans le silence impénétrable de la belle salle! Kyoichiro...accueilli comme une rock star par des fans dignes de Tokio machin? Oô Nan! C'était trop! Elle se retenait d'exploser de rire, mais son corps la trahit par de brèves secousses irrégulières et par son sourire de trois mètres de long! Le Roi Rouge était debout, en contrebas, devant l'immense symbole du Yin et du Yang qui séparait les escaliers menant au trône en deux. Il devait fixer la porte. Ils attendirent très longtemps sans même murmurer. Quelques heures, peut-être toute l'après-midi... Excel n'aurait su dire, mais en tout cas, ce fut terriblement long! Il n'y eut plus un bruit et après à peine quelques minutes de silence, des bruits de pas raisonnèrent. Et enfin, il poussa la large porte et entra..._


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis vraiment confuse, le temps m'a manqué et je ne suis pas venue mettre de nouveaux chapitres tout ce temps! OO Je vais faire des efforts!!!!! o_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! ^^_

_Et enfin il poussa la porte et entra... ... ... !! Chinmei! Oô Quoi? Y'avait un bug, là, nan?_

- Bonsoir everybody! 8D Vous avez sans doute entendu tous ces cris d'admiration, non? C'est totalement love! L'Ex-Roi Rouge a été accueilli comme il se doit! 8D

- OÔ hein? _(Interjection d'Excel)_

_Elle était médusée : Chinmei était apparu à la place de son sauveur! Même si elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût lui!_

- Bonsoir Chinmei! ^^ _Le salua poliment le Roi Rouge_

- Et bien_, continua Chinmei, sans se préoccuper du Roi Rouge_, qu'avons nous là, sur le trône même?

- Elle s'appelle Excel, c'est une étrangère qui voulait à tout prix rencontrer l'Ex-Roi Rouge, d'après ce que j'ai compris_, lui expliqua le Roi Rouge._

_Le coeur d'Excel manqua un battement : elle n'avait rien dit de tel, il l'avait compris quand même! Elle se souvint qu'elle avait demandé où se trouvait l'Ex-Roi Rouge alors qu'elle n'avait même pas décliné son identité._

- Aaaah? 8) C'est dommage, il n'a pas daigné passer par ici pour te voir, Kyozaburo! Il est directement monté dans ses appartements privés. Mais peut-être qu'il ne refusera pas la visite d'une étrangère comme elle.

- ...

_Elle se sentit rougir._

- Oh mais non, c'est pas grave, je peux attendre demain!! ^^"""

- Tu es sûre de toi? C'est une occas' en or que je t'offre-là! Complètement peace and love! 8D

- Chinmei, _intervint le Roi Rouge_, pourquoi t'es-tu caché durant tout ce temps?

- Caché? Je ne me suis pas caché! Je suis allée auprès de ma bien-aimée, c'est tout...

- Ta bien-aimée? Ta chamane qui prédit l'avenir?

- Oui, tu sais très bien que je ne chéris qu'une seule personne!

- Oui, et l'Ex-Roi Rouge t'as prévenu qu'il allait synchroniser leurs coeurs?

- En effet. Depuis quelques temps, il n'est pas pareil, c'est étrange. Ma paix va se voir troublée, je le sens...

- ... _(Excel qui se sent à l'écart)_

- Excel, c'est ça? _S'enquit Chinmei._

- ...Heu, oui...

- Viens.

- ...

- J'ne vais pas te bouffer, viens!

_Elle descendit les marches lentement. Chinmei n'était pas le genre de personnage avec qui elle avait envie de rester en tête à tête! Il lui tint la porte et la referma derrière lui, laissant le Roi Rouge dans sa salle._

- Je savais que tu étais présente, en effet, je suis resté caché. C'est moi qui ai envoyé l'Ex-Roi Rouge "chez lui".

- ... ?

- Tu sais pourquoi?

- ...

- Non, naturellement, c'est parce qu'il a changé à un point inimaginable. Et même si Kyozaburo est persuadé qu'il aurait été très heureux de te connaître, je pense le contraire. Il a l'air très remonté. Va savoir pourquoi.

- Ah...

_Excel avait l'impression qu'il lui parlait de l'Ex-Roi Rouge comme si elle avait toujours habité au Palais. Oô_

_Chinmei reprit :_

- Mais au fait, tu n'auras même pas besoin d'attendre jusqu'à demain, parce que ce soir, on fête le retour de Sa Majesté! 8)

- Et il a fallu combien de temps pour gravir quelques mille marches?

- Tu as attendu longtemps dans la salle?

- Heu, oui...

- Combien de temps?

- Toute l'après-midi... Oô

- Hahahaaaa!

- Oô

- C'est si beau! 8D

- De quoi? Oô

- Non, rien! Hahahaaaa! C'est excellent, même!

_Ils s'arrêtèrent le temps que la crise de Chinmei passe. Ce dernier reprit :_

- Il a fallu pas mal d'heures pour entrer en Terre Mibu, longer la route des cinq portes avec tous les habitants de la ville basse qui ne voulaient en aucun cas rater cet événement, et monter les marches, oui. L'après-midi! Et toi, tu t'es faite embobinée par l'autre! Bwahaha! C'est trop, c'est trop!!! 8D

- Meuh... T_T

- Meuh? 8D

_Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et lui ORDONNA de se préparer pour la soirée, sinon il lui couperait la gorge durant une de ses paisibles nuits... Excel obtempéra, même si en réalité, elle était affreusement contente! ^^_

___________________________________

_Toctoctoc!!_

_Elle attendait sagement sur son lit qu'on vienne la chercher, comme lui avait conseillée Chinmei. Avant même qu'elle eut donné sa permission d'ouvrir la porte, il était déjà entré et avançait en lui tendant la main :_

- On y va, Mlle Excel? ^^

_Elle hocha la tête, se leva et prit la main de Kyozaburo. Il lâcha sa main pour enlacer sa taille et l'accompagna dans les jardins du Palais où quelques personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Excel remarqua deux des Quatre Sages - Hishigi et Fubuki... Ils étaient déjà là, eux? Les autres, elle ne les reconnu pas. C'était une autre époque... On fit la causette, la buvette, comme à ces soirées d'adultes que la jeune fille n'appréciait guère, puis on entra en direction des cuisines. J'espère qu'on dansera! XD Avait pensé l'adolescente. Mais comment danser sans musique? XD Alors les fêtes, c'était un grand repas, du saké à plus en vouloir et des femmes, à cette époque? Fallait croire, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de femmes, à la grande joie d'Excel! Elle se plaça au beau milieu de l'immense table en U nappée et le repas commença. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche, ne reconnaissait pas grand monde... Shihodo, Muramasa, la mère de Yuan, Ruru (Oô). Cette dernière était assise sur quelqu'un, étant donné sa taille. Excel leva les yeux pour voir le visage de cette personne. Elle se figea, écarquillant les yeux, avalant du regard le sien, si rouge. L'Ex-Roi Rouge ne regardait pas en sa direction, il discutait paisiblement avec Muramasa, à sa droite, et Ruru tentait de le distraire de celui-ci pour jouer avec lui, avec son hochet Yin Yang. Il riait. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il était dans le présent de SDK! Il avait plutôt l'apparence du tome 38, en moins ensanglanté et diabolique. Si beau! Divinement beau! Soudain il tourna les yeux vers Excel, sans se taire. Alors, voyons la réaction de l'ado : rougissements violents, coeur qui n'en pouvait plus, déjà que c'était limite rien qu'en le voyant, sourire béat s'installant sur son visage malgré elle, et enfin, détournement des yeux pour fixer bêtement ses genoux! XD_

_Le repas se termina plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru! Excel s'était bornée à fixer son assiette, adressant quelques mots à ses voisins de table (deux Mibu hauts placés qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas!) et mangeant lentement, histoire de ne pas être la première à avoir terminer le contenu de son assiette._

_Maintenant, Excel errait dans les couloirs, en direction de sa chambre qu'elle ne trouvait pas! ^^"" Perdu dans le désert des colonnes de marbre et personne à l'horizon pour la guider! Oô_

- Fiou... Je suis bien... ^^

_Malgré sa condamnation à l'errance à perpétuité, elle était bien dans sa peau, ce soir là. Vous savez sans doute pourquoi... Oui, je sais que vous savez!^^ Excel avait goûté au pêché : le saké! Elle avait adoré et en avait un peu trop bu. Elle était déjà contente de ne pas vomir et de tenir à peu près la route, sauf qu'elle zigzaguait trop. Elle zigzaguait tellement entre les colonne pour s'amuser qu'elle finit par se cogner à l'une d'elle._

_**BOM!**_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUYYYYYYYEUUUUUUUH! Oô

_Le cri raisonna dans toute l'immense pièce de colonnes, mais Excel ne s'en rendit pas compte et commença une crise :_

- SALOPERIE DE MACHIN BLANC! POURQUOI T'ES PLUS GRAND QUE MOI, D'ABORD, HEIN? JE VOULAIS FAIRE 1M72, PAS 68, MACHIN BLANC!!! OH ET ARRÊTE DE PAS REPONDRE, C'EST CHIANT A LA FIN!!!

_**BOM!**_

- HEIN? Oô

_Excel se retourna. Elle vit une ombre._

- Ayeuh... T_T

- Qui est là...? _Maugréa-t-elle_

- C'est juste... Hi hi! C'est juste moi, Mlle Excel! Je vous cherchais pour vous ramener chez vous, je ne veux pas que vous tombiez entre de mauvaises mains. Hi hi!^^

_Excel s'approcha du Roi Rouge. Lui aussi avait visiblement trop bu. Elle sourit bêtement puis éclata d'un rire sonore. Le Roi la considéra sans comprendre mais le rire de la jeune fille fut contagieux et ils rirent sans savoir pourquoi au beau milieu de centaine de colonnes dans l'ombre de la nuit._

- Et alors, là, il a dit qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul, ces traîtres de Mibu! Hahahahaha!

- Nan c'est vrai? C'est trop marrant! Haha ha! Arrêtez, j'en peux plus!

_Allez savoir de qui et de quoi ils causaient! XD Mais en tout cas, ils étaient saouls et le Roi Rouge avait entrepris la périlleuse mission de ramener Excel "chez elle", comme il disait. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements d'Excel._

- Nous voilà arrivés à destinatiooooooooon! Haha! :D

- Oui, déjà... C'est dommage, j'avais encore plein d'anecdotes amusantes à vous confier! ^^

- Vous me les raconterez demain et les jours suivants! :)

- Oui, entendu! ^^ Bonne nuit, Mlle Excel! ^^

_Sur ce, il lui embrassa la joue. Excel n'était pas surprise. C'était comme faire la bise à un ami, pour elle. Elle lui rendit son smack et entra en titubant dans sa luxueuse chambre._

___________________________________

_Petit matin. Impossible de dormir. Mal au crâne! XD Pouah! Excel se leva et descendit pour errer elle ne savait où. Elle croisa une domestique, lui demanda où étaient les bains et y fut conduite. Après s'être soigneusement préparée, elle descendit dans la salle du trône. Elle resta sur le seuil de la porte à moitié ouverte, on aurait dit qu'elle s'en servait de bouclier. Il n'y avait personne._

- Je peux vous aider, madame?

- Oô

_Excel se retourna, furax._

- JE NE SUIS PAS MADAME!!! Oô

- Pardon, Mademoiselle!!!! ÔÔ Pardon!! _

_Encore une domestique. Trois domestiques différentes en tout en trois jours! XD Sans compter le joli paquet qui avait cuisiné, servit les plats de la veille... Enfin, ça n'était pas si étonnant de la par du Palais du Yin et du Yang, vu l'ampleur de boulot à y faire! Se calmant enfin, Excel se décida à répondre à la question de la domestique :_

- Oui, tu peux m'aider. Je cherche les prisons souterraines! _

- Oh? Pourquoi cela?

- Je veux voir l'Ex-Roi Rouge!

- Oh? Mademoiselle est bien informée des activités de Sa Majesté! ^^

- --

- Pardon!! _ Je vous amène à l'entrée!

_Elles descendirent beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'escaliers... C'était fatiguant, à la fin! XD S'arrêtant devant une porte toute en bois, un peu crasseuse :_

- Nous y voici, mademoiselle! ^^ _Annonça la femme_. Je vous souhaite de trouver l'Ex-Roi Rouge dans ce labyrinthe. Bonne journée, mademoiselle! ^^

- Merci bien. De même. ^^

_Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa, tandis de l'adolescente franchissait la porte._


	6. Chapter 5

- Mon Dieu!

_C'était encore plus crade que ce qu'elle avait pensé! XD Comment un homme aussi cultivé et raffiné que Kyoichiro pouvait "aimer" venir se divertir dans un endroit si sordide?? Oô Après avoir marché un bon bout de temps en vain, Excel soupira, s'assit et commença à rire de sa bêtise :_

- Dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore! XD

- ça c'est sûr, belle demoiselle. Et venez voir! J'ai trouvé de la bonne chair fraîche! Gniark gniark!!

- Oô

_Excel se leva et fit volte-face. Elle vit tout d'abord une jambe... Elle leva la tête à s'en tordre le coup et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait devant des... enfin des créatures bizarres qui la regardaient avec appétit. Oô Alors que la plupart des humains seraient restés accrochés à cette vision d'horreur et se seraient sans doute faits bouffer sans avoir pu faire quelque chose, Excel se retourna et commença à courir comme une dératée en hurlant comme si elle se trouvait dans des montagnes russes! XD Bon, les géants n'avaient que deux pas à faire pour rattraper la jeune fille qui en avait fait plus d'une dizaine! Que pouvait-t-elle faire? Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, ne savait pas se battre, n'était pas rusée pour un sou et il n'y avait personne... Toute seule face à ces géants. Elle trébucha, tomba, mais elle n'eut pas mal. Elle avait atterrit sur une surface dure quoique douce. Une surface douce dans ce désert de cailloux et de ruines? XD_

- Hein?

_Elle tenta de se relever, mais on l'en empêcha. Elle voulait au moins lever la tête pour savoir se qu'il se passait mais des doigts la maintenait appuyée contre cette "surface". C'était quelqu'un? Un sauveur? Enfin? Peut-être était-ce l'ange gardien qui avait veillé sur elle dans la fôret! Elle devait à tout prix VOIR QUI C'ETAIT!!! O Mais la main était bien trop forte, impossible de se débattre! Un bruit sourd attira son attention et elle ne chercha plus à fuir les bras de son protecteur mais au contraire à rester contre celui-ci. Elle devinait ce qu'il se tramait tout simplement en se fiant aux cris de douleur des monstres. Elle entendit un liquide couler. Du sang. Il devait y en avoir un paquet. Excel n'avait jamais été confrontée à énormément de sang, elle ne saurait dire quelle réaction elle aurait eut en en voyant. Le bruit des cris cessa et de grands "BOM" firent trembler le corps de l'adolescente. Leurs énormes masses tombaient les une après les autres._

_Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol et qu'elle avait les yeux clos. Depuis quand? Elle ne savait pas, mais en tout cas, elle sentit les bras fermes l'emporter autre part que sur le champ de bataille, loin du massacre. Elle ne souhaitait plus ouvrir les yeux pour le moment. Une question lui vint à l'esprit : comment avait fait son protecteur pour la protéger sans esquisser le moindre mouvement? Ils devaient être deux, c'était pas possible, sinon!_

- C'est dangereux de se promener seule dans ces sombres ruines, mademoiselle.

_Une voix d'homme, elle s'y était attendu. Les bras fermes relâchèrent peu à peu leur étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle touchât le sol._

- Vous auriez du venir accompagnée. Il aurait été dommage de découvrir qu'une invitée avait disparu.

_Les mains longèrent les bras d'Excel et s'arrêtèrent sur ses épaules pour maintenir la fille debout._

- Je crois que vous avez été quelque peu traumatisée. Que faisiez vous ici?

_Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans cette voix. C'était une voix chaleureuse, qui respirait la mélancolie._

- ......

- Ouvrez les yeux, _continua la douce voix_, vous ne risquez rien maintenant.

_Elle hésita puis s'exécuta. Elle vit tout d'abord le sol et sa poussière. L'homme portait un habit blanc quelconque. Elle longea cette silhouette. Il était grand et était juste devant elle, la tenant par les épaules._

_L'Ex-Roi Rouge?_

_Excel prit un air d'incompréhension total. Il n'était plus du tout pareil que la veille! Il était comme dans le présent de SDK! XD Elle resta sans voix devant ses yeux. Lui se contentait de sourire tristement :_

- Qu'avez-vous?

-... Je ne sais pas.

- J'étais venu voir quelqu'un ici et je vous ai entendu. Vous avez de sacrés poumons! ^^ Hahaha!

- Ah? Euh... Me...merci beaucoup d'être venu à..À mon secours! .

_Elle s'inclina, sentait la chaleur pourpre de ses joues, et se cogna à lui alors qu'elle se confondait en excuses révérencielles. Ben oui, il était à moins d'un mètre! XD A ce contact, la jeune fille tressaillit. Déjà qu'il avait ses mains sur ses épaules, c'était difficile de croire que ce n'était pas un rêve! Même si c'en était un!^^ (En faite Excel l'ignorait toujours) Si Excel avait hérité du pouvoir de contrôler le Temps, elle serait déjà de nouveau dans les bras de l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne voie pas le massacre..._

_Excel n'avait pas arrêté de trembloter comme si elle était en pleine tempête de neige, et ces tremblotements redoublèrent d'intensité! Elle se redressa vivement, des soucoupes à la place des yeux._

- Pardon!! -Oô-

- Ce n'est rien! ^^ D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle qu'hier, je suis passé vous voir dans votre chambre mais vous dormiez déjà profondément. ^^ Comme le disait Confucius : "Autrefois je passais de jours entiers sans manger et des nuits entières sans dormir, afin de me livrer à la méditation. J'en ai retiré peu de fruit. Il vaut mieux étudier à l'école d'autrui." Autrement dit : "Mieux vaut étudier que jeûner tout un jour et veiller toute une nuit pour méditer en vain."

_Excel ne voyait vraiment pas le rapport avec le fait qu'elle était endormie tel un enfant en la présence de l'Ex-Roi Rouge... Elle préférait préserver ses nuits et manger à sa faim, certes, mais pas forcément pour se consacrer pleinement à ses études le jour... ^^ Sans savoir ce que la jeune fille pensait, l'Ex-Roi Rouge continuait :_

- Etrangement, quand je me suis penchée sur vous pour vous regarder dormir, pour voir votre visage un peu mieux, vous avez commencé à trembler comme à présent, c'était surprenant! ^^

_Il la gratifiait de son éternel sourire protecteur et disait cela sans aucune arrière pensée, et pourtant ça sonnait tout autrement dans sa tête à elle! Elle le fixait, abasourdie._

- Et pourquoi vous êtes venu si tard dans "ma" chambre?

- Pour vous connaître, c'est évident! ^^

- OMG? Oô

- "omegeuh"? ^^ Je ne connais pas ce mot, qu'est-ce qu'il signifie?... Bref! Pour en revenir à ce que je disais : je n'allais pas vous laisser vous faire tuer par les gardiens. ^^ Enfin. Voulez vous m'accompagner....hum... comment vous appelez-vous? ^^

- Je m'appelle Excel.

- Enchanté Excel. ^^ Respirez s'il vous plait! ^^

_Son visage se fendit en un de ces sourires béats dont seul lui avait le secret. Désormais consciente qu'elle s'étouffait à moitié, Excel inspira profondément, et sa peur s'essouffla, tout comme son corps qui tremblait. Tremblait de désir pour cet homme qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Lui se contentait de sourire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait!_

- Alors, _reprit-t-il_, voulez-vous venir avec moi?

_Elle ne réussit pas à contenir sa stupéfaction mais articula aussitôt un "oui" inaudible : sa voix faisait grève._

**_________________________________**

_Ils arrivèrent devant... la cellule de Kyo aux yeux de Démon! Oô Encore une autre rencontre palpitante! Il était si mignon petit! On aurait dit un chibi-Kyo! XD Il fixait sur "le couple" un regard froid. Malgré cela, Excel avait une terrible envie de le serrer dans ses bras! ^^_

- Excel. Voici Kyo, l'Enfant Démon. Il n'est pas aussi "démoniaque" que la rumeur le prétend, vous savez? ^^ (A part ce "petit" incident...) Kyo, je te présente Excel, c'est une invitée, elle vient de très loin! Tellement loin que son pays m'est inconnu! C'est très étonnant venant de ma part! ^^ Hahaha! ^^ Bien, Kyo, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de tout et de rien, même si j'aurais aimé. Mais je crois que ce temps-là est terminé.

_Excel fronça les sourcils. Terminé? Il s'était déjà confié à Kyo, alors? Combien de temps était-t-il parti dans la forêt? Soudain elle remarqua qu'il la regardait._

- Excel, si vous êtes sage, je vous raconterai peut-être... Nous aurons donc une petite conversation, mais plus tard. Kyo, je disais donc... Oui! C'est donc par rapport à la mort de Nobunaga...

_S'en suivit alors une conversation sur le "bien", le "mal", la "justice", bref, toutes ces valeurs - humaines à l'origine - si subjectives... La conversation était alimentée en grande partie par le Roi qui ne lassait jamais de parler encore et encore. Excel ne le voyait pas si bavard! Oô_

- Excel, respirez, ce serait dommage que vous mouriez étouffer par votre surprise. ^^

_Cette dernière se ressaisit en réalisant qu'elle était à deux doigts de mourir en effet. Elle était juste tellement surprise!_

- Et bien j'espère que l'on se reverra, Kyo! ^^ _Reprit-t-il a l'adresse dudit._ Souviens-toi de ta promesse.

_Il se tourna vers Excel :_

- On remonte! ^^

_Ce qu'ils firent. Et l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée! Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône par une porte sans doute spécialement construite pour le Roi Rouge. Excel l'avait suivi mais bon... Qu'allaient-t-ils faire?_

_L'Ex-Roi Rouge descendit les marches et se tourna vers le jeune fille qui était restée en haut._

- Excel? J'aimerais que vous me parliez de vous.

- De.... de moi?? Oô

_Excel se sentit rougir. Pourquoi diable elle devrait lui parler d'elle? Oô_

- Déjà, Ex-Roi Rouge, j'ai une question... _Hésita-t-elle._

- Allez-y donc! ^^

- ... Et bien... Combien de temps puis-je rester...ici?

- Autant que vous le voudrez du moment que je n'ai pas de réunion avec les Quatre Sages!^^

- ? Excusez-moi, je ne parlais pas de rester dans cette salle, "ici". Quand je dis "ici", je parle du Palais... ^^"""

- !! Ooooh! Bien sûr!^^ Excusez-moi! ^^ Et bien, autant que vous le voudrez quand même! Il est très rare d'héberger des visiteurs de l'extérieur! ^^

- Comment savez-vous...

_Aussitôt, sa question lui sembla stupide : l'Ex-Roi Rouge devait avoir parlé avec Kyozaburo et ce dernier l'avait prévenu qu'une humaine était parvenue jusqu'ici rien que pour lui! XD Mais la réponse de Kyoichiro surpris Excel :_

- Je vous ai vu dormir dans la forêt, il y a quelques jours de cela! ^^ J'ai eu le pressentiment qu'il serait bon de veiller sur vous durant la nuit

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas!^^ Un pressentiment, je vous dit! ^^

- Et est-ce vous qui m'avez défendue contre le samurai?

- En effet, quelle perspicacité! ^^

_Oô Bon. Son sauveur était donc l'Ex-Roi Rouge! XD Quelle coïncidence! (Nan pas possible! XD) Une autre question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle ne pu s'empêcher de la lui poser :_

- Qui était ce samurai?

- Je l'ignore, je ne l'avais jamais vu en Terre Mibu malgré ses yeux semblables en tout point aux..."nôtres".

_Excel avait parfaitement compris qu'il parlait des anciens Mibu qu'il avait lui-même exterminé avec une troupe de poupées de combat autrefois. Elle se demanda comment il aurait réagi s'il savait qu'elle connaissait ces secrets._

- ...

- Bien, maintenant, parlez-vous un peu de vous, Excel!^^ ...?! Mademoiselle Excel?! Oô

_Le noir... Profond et envoûtant. Plus rien à part le noir._


	7. Chapter 6

- ...cel? ..Excel? Excel, vous m'entendez? Excel, c'est moi, Kyozaburo, réveillez-vous!

-..huein...?

La première chose qu'Excel aperçut lorsque ses paupières daignèrent s'ouvrir, ce fut Kyozaburo et Kyoichiro. Elle les voyait d'en bas en faite. Un peu comme si elle était couchée... En faite, Kyoichiro était assis sur son trône, Kyozaburo était debout à ses côtés, et Excel était allongée dans des bras qui lui tenait la tête. Elle comprit que c'était l'Ex-Roi Rouge qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle croisa le regard de Kyozaburo. Le Roi Rouge avait une étrange lueur dans le rouge de ses yeux. Il semblait inquiet, certes, mais il y avait autre chose...impossible de le déceler néanmoins!

- Vous vous êtes évanouie. Annonça le Roi Rouge en esquissant un sourire.

La situation sembla soudain comique pour l'ado : on n'annonçait pas à quelqu'un qu'il s'était évanoui avec un sourire si beau! XD

- Où je suis? S'enquit la blonde qui avait recouvré ses esprits.

- Toujours dans la salle du trône, lui répondit l'Ex-Roi Rouge avec indifférence.

Cette indifférence glaça quelque peu notre héroïne. Excel releva la tête, un peu vite parce qu'elle se cogna à celle du Roi Rouge qui était penché pour lui parler.

- Aoutch!

- NIAHYAYA!! .

Elle tenta de se dégager des bras de l'Ex-Roi Rouge mais tout comme dans les prisons souterraines, il ne la lâcha pas et la serrait contre lui, comme s'il eut peur qu'on ne lui volât son invitée - qui n'était pas réellement la sienne mais celle de Kyozaburo soit dit en passant. Excel avait le tournis à cause du choc. Quelle journée!

- Quelle heure est-t-il?! Fit-t-elle soudain

- La soirée débute tout juste, Excel! ^^ Fit l'Ex-Roi Rouge

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Où? S'enquit le Roi Rouge

- Quelque part! .

Elle se débattit mais Kyoichiro ne la lâchait toujours pas.

- Pourquoi me serrez-vous si fort? demanda Excel à l'adresse de l'Ex-Roi Rouge

Il sembla quelque peu déstabilisé par cette question, puis, se reprenant :

- Je vous l'ai pourtant dit : mon intuition! ^^

Excel baissa la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas, Kyoichiro, mais lâchez-moi s'il vous plait.

Le silence s'installa. Excel releva la tête vers les deux hommes. Le Roi Rouge la fixait, l'air affreusement inquiet. Quant à Kyoichiro, il fusillait Excel du regard. Cette dernière leva un sourcil.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

- Vas donc, mais je te veux ici ce soir. Lança sèchement le dénommé Kyoichiro.

- Oô?!

Excel pu se détacher de lui. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut vers l'imposante porte qui faisait face au trône. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle souffla, soulagée qu'il ait contenu son aura de colère car elle savait qu'il aurait très bien pu la tuer. Pourquoi ne le faisait-t-il pas? Son "intuition"? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas! Et elle en rajoutait une couche en le nommant par son vrai nom! Quelle conne!

_________________________________

En faite, la jeune fille n'avait que souhaité un moment de détente, seule. Se ressourcer!

Cela faisait trois ou quatre jours à peine qu'elle résidait dans une luxueuse chambre du Palais du Yin et du Yang, dormait dans des somptueux draps de soies, mangeait dans de la vaisselle en authentique porcelaine et se baignait dans de grands bassins aux robinets d'or et de pierres précieuses. Le Palais était vraiment superbe et impressionnant. Excel s'était trouvée bien courageuse d'aller à la recherche de son bien-aimé dans les prisons souterraines! Elle avait redouté d'y rencontrer Shihodo et son cimetière des Mibu et de ne plus pouvoir en réchapper! Pourtant Shihodo était cool et classe! C'était simplement la fin de la conversation qu'elle redoutait! Shihodo était capable du meilleur comme du pire... Au fait, elle ne risquait rien à flirter (plus ou moins) avec l'Ex-Roi Rouge qu'elle aussi aimait? Oô Ahaaaahaaaaaa! XD Et en parlant de l'Ex-Roi Rouge, Excel avait réussi à l'énerver en moins d'une semaine! Quel record! Elle s'en serait bien passée...

Sur ces lumineuses pensées, nous retrouvons Excel dans un bain, elle venait d'entrer dans le bassin. Le soir était bien avancé et elle n'allait pas tarder à aller voir l'Ex-Roi Rouge pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait cet après midi... Nan! Elle ne voulait pas mourir!!!

Elle tenta pour la énième fois de savoir à quel sentiment correspondait la lueur qu'elle avait aperçu dans les yeux du Roi Rouge. Soudain, elle trouva! Même si elle n'en n'était pas sûre, même si c'était idiot et qu'elle devait se faire des films. De l'amour? Oui, c'était idiot de penser que c'était ça!

L'éternelle question revint au galop - chassez vos pensées, elles reviendront d'elles-mêmes - :

- Suis-je seulement en train de rêver?

Plouf!

- Ben nan tu ne rêves pas! ^^

- ?! Oô

- Bonjouuuuuuuuuur!! :D

- WAAAAH!!!!!

Excel eut un mouvement de recul en voyant émerger de l'eau et de la vapeur une petite tête aux cheveux roses/rouges. Ses yeux était l'incarnation de la candeur et son sourire ne demandait qu'une chose : jouer! Oô Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait l'être, Excel venait de faire la connaissance - rapprochée - de...

- ...Ruru! Je suis Ruru! Il parait que ça fait un bon moment que tu es arrivée! :D Et moi on m'a pas prévenue! _ J'aurais voulu qu'on se rencontre plus tôt pour jouer ensemble!! :D

- Ah, merci? Oô Je suis arrivée y'a quelques jours, c'est tout! ^^" .... Je suis Excel, Ruru!^^ Je suis très heureuse de te connaitre enfin! ^^

- Oh! On t'a parlé de moi? :D

- Plus ou moins, oui! :)

- Qui ça qui ça? :D

- Euh, et bien...

Ne pouvant pas décemment lui dire que c'était l'Ex-Roi Rouge - il n'avait pas pipé mot sur elle - elle pensa aux expériences d'Hishigi. Mais était-t-il déjà scientifique? Ah ben oui, sinon elle ne serait pas là! Huhu!

- Et bien j'ai eu vent des expériences d'Hishigi.

- Ooooh! Toi qui es étrangère!^^ Alors Hishigi est super célèbre dans le monde entier! :D C'est génial! :D Dire qu'il est un des Quatre Sage depuis très peu de temps!

- Oui, c'est génial! ^^"

- Tu vas rester longtemps, hein, dis! :D

- Ben, aussi longtemps que je le pourrai! ^^

- Ouaiiiis! Toute la vie! Toute la vie!!

- Oui mais... Ah! J'ai une question, Ruru!

- Oui oui?

- Combien de temps vivent les Mibu?

- Oh, ça dépend, la plupart vivent plusieurs centaines d'années, et quelques rares exceptions arrivent à mille ans! :) Malheureusement, la maladie de la mort se répand trop vite et on n'a encore trouvé aucun vaccin! T.T

- Ah... Désolée...

- Combien de temps tu vivras, toi, Excel? :D

- Euh, je pense un peu moins de cent ans, et je suis pas optimiste sur ce point... ^^

- C'est tout? Oô

- Ben oui...

- T___________T

- Je ne suis qu'humaine... ^^"" J'aimerais pourtant vivre longtemps moi aussi! :)

- J'ai la solution!! :D

- Oô Ah bon?

- On va demander à l'Ex-Roi Rouge de faire de toi une Mibu! C'est en son pouvoir, j'en suis certaine! :D

- Ah? ôô Mais je pourrais jamais lui demander un truc pareil! Il est furax contre moi!

- Aller, viens! :D

Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'habiller, et encore moins de s'expliquer, Ruru entraîna Excel dans les couloirs du Palais alors qu'elles n'étaient munies que d'une serviette de bain chacune...


	8. Chapter 7

Ruru entra en trombe dans la salle, tenant Excel par la main, fermement, qui manqua de se rétamer sur les beaux carreaux luisant du pas de la porte à cause de son virage serré. Elle empoignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa serviette de bain, ne tenant surtout pas à ce qu'elle "glisse malencontreusement".

- Ex-Roi Rouge! Ex-Roi Rouge!

Celui-ci se trouvait sur son trône, face à quatre personnes... Oô AAAAAAAAAH!!!! Les Quatre Sages! Oô Enfin trois. Pourquoi trois? Il y avait là Hishigi, Muramasa et Fubuki! Oô Nan!!! Et Excel était juste enroulée dans une serviette dégoulinante d'eau du bassin!! _ Quelle honte!! Mais au fait, Muramasa n'était pas de la première génération des Quatre Sages? Oô Il n'était pas censé fuir avec Kyo? Olala! C'était peut-être pas encore arrivé... Excel aurait bien aimé connaître le secret de la naissance de Kyo avant de venir ici... Soudain elle se rappela ce qu'avait dit Shinrei vers les tomes 14 ou 15 : la Sainte Croix n'apparaît que sur le dos de ceux qui ont un lien avec le Roi Rouge, un lien de sang!! Alors Kyo est le fils caché d'un des précédents Roi Rouge! Mais bien sûr!!! Pourquoi y pensait-t-elle là, maintenant, alors que ce n'était pas le moment, à cause du Satori de Muramasa! Bon sang, ce qu'il lui faisait penser à Sailor Moon, coiffé comme ça... Excel manqua d'exploser de rire... Zut! Arrête de penser bougre d'idiote!!! Tu vas perturber toute l'histoire de "Samurai Deeper Kyo" et tu vas plus avoir le même scénario! Stop stop stop! Concentre-toi sur autre chose! Tiens, sur l'Ex-Roi Rouge par exemple! Il était tout à fait apte à capter toute l'attention d'Excel et à tout lui faire oublier! Ouste les pensés du futur! Excel n'est pas Sakuya! _ Ex-Roi Rouge s'il vous plait prononcez un mot quelque chose, sauvez-la de son soudain flux de pensées!! Il regarda Ruru et, ouf, se décida à parler :

- Oui Ruru? Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir quand je suis en pleine réunion avec les Quatre Sages! ^^

Il la sermonnait avec son éternel sourire, ça ne devait pas beaucoup fonctionner pour faire l'éducation de l'exception d'Hishigi... Oô Cette dernière passa entre Fubuki et Muramasa, au milieu des Quatre Sages donc, et se planta en contrebas du trône, devant l'immense symbole du Yin et du Yang gravé sur les escaliers... Excel n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder les Quatre Sages, surtout à cause de Muramasa... Zut.... Sortez de sa tête avant que ses pensées ne ressurgissent! Pourquoi c'était toujours dans ces moments qu'elle pensait à plein de choses alors que personne ne devait savoir?

- C'est terrible! Excel ne vivra même pas cent ans!! _ (Ruru)

- Ah? Voilà qui est fort dommage! La plupart des humains n'atteignent même pas la centaine et Excel serait aussi éphémère qu'une humaine? .... Hi hi ! Mais c'est normal, puisque c'est une humaine! ^^ (L'ERR)

- ... (Hishigi)

- ^^" Ex-Roi Rouge... (Muramasa)

- --" (Fubuki)

- Meuuuuh!!! T________T (Ruru)

- La beauté est éphémère...? --" (Excel)

- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez faire quelque chose, Ex-Roi Rouge!! _ (Ruru)

- Il se pourrait bien, en effet! ^^ (L'ERR)

- Alors s'il vous plait! Faites d'elle une Mibu!!! . Je veux jouer le plus longtemps possible avec Excel!! (Ruru)

- Ruru, on en parlera à la fin de cette réunion, veux-tu? ^^ (L'ERR)

- Merci Ex-Roi Rouge! :D (Ruru)

- Il n'a même pas dit oui... XD Oô (Excel)

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent et laissèrent la réunion continuer. Ruru avait envie de cajoler Excel en l'honneur de la cérémonie. Soit! Excel n'avait rien contre cela, mais elles n'étaient même pas sûres qu'il accepte! Ruru ne voulait rien entendre aux explications d'Excel! Elle voulait à tout prix la faire jolie! Alors c'était un prétexte? Oô Mais bon, c'était Ruru!^^ Quant elle dira à Sly et Lucile son rêve! Elles seront éberluées! =) Puisqu'Excel venait de s'habiller, dans une sublime tenue choisie par Ruru, et de se faire maquiller, l'exception allait maintenant la coiffer. Alors que Ruru lissait les cheveux d'Excel (avec la méthode de l'époque bien sûr! ^^), cette dernière ressentit des douleurs! Pourquoi? Elle rêvait, non? Alors pourquoi ses racines qui lui tiraient la peau du crâne l'obligeaient à serrer les dents? Oô Elle repensa aux événements : à chaque fois, elle avait tout sentit exactement comme dans la réalité! Oô Néanmoins, elle se risqua, quitte à passer pour une débile :

- Ruru? Pourquoi j'ai mal? XD (Excel était sur le point d'exploser de rires)

- Et bien on n'a pas trouvé de meilleure méthode pour le lissage! ^^

- Nan, pourquoi je ressens la douleur alors que je ne fais que rêver?

- Rêver? Oh, Excel!^^ Mais je te l'ai dit, tu ne rêve pas! Même si ça semble idyllique, tu es bel et bien au Palais avec moi en train de serrer les dents pendant un lissage pour la cérémonie de ce soir! :D Moi je suis contente de te connaître!

- ??!! Pourtant y'a quatre jours, j'étais à une table dans une salle de cours, j'étudiais le Français! Oô

- Le Français? Oô Tu habites si loin??

- Comment ça, si loin?

- Et bien tu es étrangère, non?

- En quelque sorte.

- Et tu vivais en France!?

- Ben, oui, pourquoi, on n'est pas en France? ^^"

- Ouuuuhouuu! T'as pas étudié ta géographie, toi! XD On est au Japon, au pied du Mont Fuji! :)

- QUOI?!! OôooooooÔ

Ah oui, Taro San l'avait dit.. Ruru continua sur sa lancée :

- Ben oui! Mais la France c'est loin, comment t'as payé ton voyage? Et comment c'est la France? Apparemment, vous n'avez pas les mêmes habits que nous, j'ai vu! Tu portais une matière bien étrange, en guise de pantalon!^^ D'ailleurs, je croyais que les femmes ne portaient pas le pantalon! ^^

- Tu ne connais pas le "jean"? Oô

- Le "Gin"? :) Ichimaru? ^^

- Bon écoute, Ruru, je sais que c'est bizarre, tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais...

- ? Oui? Continue! J'ai hâte de savoir la suite! :D

- Euh, et bien... Y'a une semaine, j'étais en cours de Français, en France donc! J'étais à une table, j'avais des copies et un classeur! Oô On m'a demandé de faire des photocopies à la loge et pour aller à la loge, je devais traverser une route et une voiture m'a percutée et je me suis évanouie!

- Oulala! J'espère que les chevaux ne t'ont pas trop blessée!! :o

- Nan, Ruru, les chevaux, y'en a pas, enfin si, mais il sont invisibles... ^^""" Ils sont sous le capot et on a pas besoin de nourriture mais de sans plomb pour les faire avancer! ^^

- Cent plombs!!! C'est énorme!! 8O

- Et l'Ex-Roi Rouge ne connaît pas la France...

"J'ai atterri dans mon manga préféré avant que son histoire ne commence!!" Excel se gardait cette réflexion pour elle, étant donné que pour Ruru, c'était la réalité, sa réalité, qu'elle vivait là! Non seulement elle la prendrait pour une folle, ne la croirait pas et même si c'était le cas, elle serait bouleversée! Nan, trop dangereux!

- AH!!!! ^^ Je comprends! C'est donc ça! Je vois! fit Ruru.

Excel n'en n'était pas si certaine.

- Oui, mais comment t'as fait pour venir ici, le voyage a du te coûter cher de la France! ^^

Ce regard empreint de candeur avait capté que dalle, oui! Excel craqua :

- Arg! ^^" Nan mais en fait je me suis évanouie en France en 2008 dans un autre monde, pas celui-ci! Et me voilà propulsée au temps des samouraï vers les 1600/1700, je sais pas trop, et dans un monde que je connais que trop bien puisque je connais la fin de l'histoire! . Je me suis réveillée en plein milieu d'un village non loin de la forêt d'Aokigahara!!

- T'es un voyageur temporel, alors! Oô

- Oui, mais plutôt Voyageuse Spatio-temporelle!

- Oh! Ça semble évident que tu ne saches pas attacher un obi!^^

- Omph! ^^" C'était bas, ça!

Excel se demandait comment la protégée du Roi pouvait croire à un truc aussi sordide, bien que ce soit...vrai.

- Quand même, ça m'étonne que l'Ex-Roi Rouge ne connaisse pas la France! :) Aller on y va, tu es prête! ^^

Avait-t-elle réellement compris la situation d'Excel? En tout cas, elle avait gaffé. Les deux filles sortirent et Ruru lança joyeusement :

- Excel, j'adore tes histoires, tu les racontes vraiment bien, on s'y croirait! C'est pour ça que j'ai envie qu'on reste ensemble pour l'éternité! :D

Ouf!


End file.
